Adequate strength, flexibility, and coordination is important for all people to help prevent injuries and to minimize or mitigate, for example, the adverse impact of falls or collisions. It is also important to increase strength, flexibility, and coordination in all people, particularly persons recovering from injury or surgery.
Conventional exercises and exercise programs that attempt to increase strength, flexibility, and coordination, suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, exercise programs commonly used do not begin with any baseline evaluation or measurement of a person's strength, flexibility, or coordination so that the person does not have an appropriate exercise regimen in the first place. Also, such exercise programs typically rely on the person to prepare for the exercise program by stretching. Often however, the person does not (or is physically unable to) properly stretch, such that the exercises may do more harm than good. In addition, conventional exercises and exercise programs do not address the need to increase coordination, which is an important factor in preventing or mitigating injuries. Further, such exercises and exercise programs do not evaluate the progress of the exercise regimen with respect to strength, flexibility, and coordination.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of increasing strength, flexibility, and coordination that establishes a person's baseline strength, flexibility, and coordination, while identifying any deficiencies to establish an exercise regimen to address those deficiencies. In addition, there is a need for a method that includes a systematic and consistent warm-up step that will ensure the proper building of strength, flexibility, and coordination while minimizing any potential injury. Lastly, there is a need for a method that is capable of accurately measuring the progress of the person's training regimen. Additional information will be set forth in the description that follows, or may be learned by practicing the teachings set forth in the description.